The Elf Prince
by Shinningstar1998
Summary: Gavin Has No clue about who His Biological Parents are. When He Turns 16 He Decides To Go search out for others like him. He Has A Hard Time on the way but eventually find other elves, and eventually who he is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**"Are you sure this will work?" he asks again.**

**The other human next to him replied, "Of course it will, Atir, we will kill the elf or forfeit our lives while trying!"**

**"I Do Not Want To Die, Astrid!" Atir nearly shouted.**

**Astrid smacked him on the head.**

**"Shut Up! Shut Up! Here he comes!" she hissed to him.**

**They got there swords out, tensed to jump out, then they were gone.**

**Gavin was walking down the road when he heard whispering, then a twig snapped. He quickly pulled out his sword the sapphire glinted against the sunlight, he saw two people jumping out at him, a man whom he did not recognize, then a woman who he knew as Astrid. With the grace of a cat he quickly hit both of them in the gut with the hilt of his sword.**

**Astrid doubled over, holding her gut****, trying to get rid of the pain so she could take a deeper breath of air.**

**The man fell backwards, a stick slicing through the back of his leg.**

**"We underestimated him," Astrid said, still gasping for breath.**

**Atir nodded. He was not able to talk, being in to much pain. **

**Gavin stepped over them, his sword back in its sheath, his thoughts returning to getting back to camp. He continued on his way not looking back.**


	2. The Beginning

**The Elf Prince **

**Chapter One**

**My name is Seth Gander, as far as I know. I am an elf. I was orphaned at the age of ten months, from what my adopted parents say. I am the only elf in the village where I now live. I have no family that I know. My mother, father, brothers and sisters were killed by orcs, I do not know if I had brothers or sisters, and I learned how my family was killed from my adopted father. I do not know the identity of my family, nor my real name. I am the sole survivor. The only reason I survived was bacause someone hid me in a long deserted fox den, they had heard the orcs coming from a mile away. I now live in a mostly peaceful village, in a small hut of my adoptive family, called DragonsFire. I am now sixteen and ahalf years old. My adopted family do not earn much money, but I am content, after all as long as we survive. They were the kindest in the village. I often feel lonely, I have not made any friends. I get picked on by most of the kids my age. Though I never do anything about it. I mean come on! Whats the point? Although sometimes I wish they would stop, but thats only when I'm depressed. **

**I want to eventually go out and explore. Search for my family if any of them are left. Find more of my kin, more elves. **

**One day I decided to ask my adopted mother if I could go and search for them. **

**"Mother, may I get a weapon and supplies to go and search for my kin, or someone who knows where they are?"**

**"Well, Seth, the thing is we're not sure where you should start your search, or if there is anyone out there who actually knows anything. Also we don't know your real name so how would you ask them?" Mother said.**

**I thought about, then nodded sadly.**

**"Your right, since I do not know my real name. It was stupid of me to ask. I do not know who I truly am. I have an endless line of questions that I do not think will ever be answered. I am sorry, I should not have asked you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You should know I love you very, very much."**

**She looked at me, and I saw her jaw set in determination. I didn't really understand what she was determined for. **

**Then all of a sudden she yells "HONEY!" I jumped. I did not expect that. Father runs in. "Go get your chest, you know the one, under our bed."**

**Father nodded and ran into their room, there was a grunt and he came back into the kitchen with a medium sized chest. It was brown, there was silver edges. It was a very beautiful piece of work, and right acrossed the top it says Louis Gander, it was printed in bold gold letters, and just beneath it there was a sapphire. **

**He sat it down on the table. He then sat down panting slightly. When he had caught his breath he reached up and pulled off a necklace with a silver key, and chain, and put in the chest, he then unlocked the chest and put the key back around his neck.**

**I recognized that necklace! He wore that all the time it was his second most prized belonging. **

**"What are you doing?" I asked befuzzled.**

**He reaches in and pulls out three things. A sword, a bow (there are arrows of course), and a cloak. I gasped, they were very beautiful, and the workmanship! Whoever made these is very good at there craft. The cloak was a soft fabric, that I seem to recall is called silk, it was a baby blue color and to hold it together was a silver crescent moon shaped brooch. The sword was clean and there was no rust it was very well taken care of, the hilt was also a baby blue with a ruby in it. The bow was also baby blue (don't know how he managed that) and it was clean, and the quiver was laying next to it, it was also baby blue (Seriously how does he do it?) and the arrows seemed to be made out of oak with blue jay feathers (Seriously? More blue!) on the end.**

**"These things here are very important to me. I made them myself..."**

**I gasped and jumped up. "You made them?!"**

**"Yes, I do believe I just said that"**

**I blushed at that and sat back down. **

**"Now, I am going to be giving these to you..."**

**"Your what?!" **

**"I'm giving them to you. They each have some form of magical property and one of them might have two. The sword can cut through anything, even rocks, if you concentrate you can summon flames with the ruby. The cloak can turn you invisible if you will it to, it also has heating and cooling charms on it,with the brooch you can summon the earth and water element to you. And the bow is charmed to not break and with it you can summon the wind element to speed the arrows along meaning it can go through pretty much anything, and then the arrows are enchanted to return to the quiver when you use one, also you can will the tips to catch fire."**

**I stared at him amazed. "How did you get the enchantments on them?"**

**"The old court magician did it for me as a favor, he's dead now from old age."**

**He set everything on the table, and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "So are you taking them then?" **

**"Of course i'll take them!"**

**He chuckled. "Ok, good."**

**"can I try the sword later on?" **

**"Sure."**

**"Yes!"**

**I picked up the items and carried them to my room. I slid the cloak on and the slid the sword in the scabbard, and put the bow and quiver on my shoulder, then I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked good. My long silver hair that was in a pony-tail at the base ofmy neck was glittering in the sunlight that cam through my window. I growled slightly seeing that i haven't grow at all from the height of 5'2. The major thing that would pop out to anyone if they looked at me are my blood red eyes and pointy ears. **

**My father has a deep sea green eye color with raven colored hair while my mother has a sapphire blue eyes with a golden blonde hair. **

**It must have taken longer for all that to happen because the sun was sinking under the horizen. My father walked in to say goodnight, and then turned to leave, but I stopped him with a question.**

**"Father? Why were you in the forest I was found in in the first place?"**

**An emotion came on his face but was gone just as quickly. But one thing I did see was his eyes dilated before he began to talk. He was going to lie to me! **

**"As I said the last time I was on a hunting trip hunting for deer when I heard you crying."**

**I nodded even though I knew it was clearly a lie, I just dropped the subject. **

**"Goodnight, Father."**

**He nodded and went to his room. I sat down on my bed, I was ehxausted. I lay down and wondered for awhile. I eventually fell asleep wondering 'What is my father hiding from me?'**


End file.
